villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Randy, Troy
Randy, Keith and Troy were a trio of bullies appearing in the famous Creepypasta Jeff the Killer, and their heinous acts are the sole reason the titular character became the murderous sociopath the public knows him as. History When two kids about 1 year older then the trio of boys, Jeff and his younger brother Liu moved into the neighbourhood, the trio of juvenile psychopaths came up to them and introduced themselves and told the boys that every kid in the neighbourhood has a little "tax" for the bullies on bus fair. Liu, trying to be defensive gets up from the bus stop chair and was ready to punch the lights out of the kid until Keith pulled a knife on him and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Jeff, defending himself and his beloved brother, demanded the Keith to give his younger brothers wallet back or else. Randy then taking the wallet from Keith walks up to Jeff with his own knife out and laughs at Jeff telling him in a sarcastic voice "what will you do?", and just as he finished the sentence, Jeff broke both Randy's nose and wrist, took his knife and stabbed Keith in the arm along with punching Troy right in the stomach causing him to puke, the two boys left the scene and hoped never to talk about it. However, they were wrong as witnesses saw them fleeing the scene, Liu however in return for helping him out takes the blame on going to a correctional facility for a year seing as his brother was going to be sent, this then sent Jeff into a depression. But two days later Jeff and his parents went to a birthday party they were invited to on the first day they moved in. Jeff played with the kids in the backyard for a bit until the trio of psychos jumped over the fence to deal with Jeff. Jeff tried reasoning with the three saying that they are even as he beat them up and they got his brother sent to juvi. Randy however, not being very reasonable says he doesn't go for even, he goes for "winning". Randy begins to get in a fight with Jeff while Troy and Keith pulled out guns from their pockets and aimed it at the kids and parents to stop them from trying to stop the fight. Jeff then brutally gets beat up by Randy but manages to twist Randy's leg causing him to fall over, buying Jeff enough time to walk into the house but is grabbed by Troy and thrown through the patio door. Randy gets into the house and continues to attack Jeff thus smashing a bottle of vodka over Jeff head covering him in alcohol. Randy thens engages Jeff to get up but then begins to taunt Jeff's brother, causing him to get up and having Randy run at him but is then striked in the chest by Jeff causing Randy's heart to stop beating and then results in him supposedly dying. Troy and Keith don't give up as they shoot Jeff with their guns as he runs up the stairs into the bathroom, the two run out of ammo and use their knives, Jeff however managed to pull a towel rack off the wall plus banging it into Troy's head knocking him unconcious. Keith, lastly standing, manages to get past Jeff causing him to drop the towel rack as Keith chokes Jeff and knocking him into a wall, but suddenly it upsetted a container of bleach on a shelf above them, making it fall on top of them, the two scream as they are burning from the bleach, Jeff however wouldn't let the bleach become the end of him as he rubbed his eyes as best he could and picked up the towel rack and smacked it right into Keith's head. Keith then lays there bleeding from the wound smiling as he pulls a lighter out of his pocket and throws it at Jeff causing the alcohol to make him a walking inferno and the bleach bleaching his skin. It is unknown what the whereabouts of the trio are, but one thing is for certain: they are what caused Jeff to become the person he is now. Trivia *It is unkown if Randy actually dies because Jeff's mom says "Oh honey, I have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go." to Jeff while he's hospitalized, specifically mentioning Randy confessing. Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Teams Category:Gunmen Category:Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outright Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Killjoy Category:Weaklings Category:Evil from the past Category:Teenage Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Cheater Category:Provoker Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Male Villains Category:Thief Category:Complete Monster